dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensei Amagiri
Kensei Amagiri is the main male protagonist of DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is the survivor of the Amagiri Clan, a clan of mystics and demon slayers who served the Shinto Gods since ancient times. Soon after the unknown massacre that occurred leaving him the sole survivor after the death of his mother. He is kidnapped and brought into Hagun Island, an island on the coast of Japan that also acts as the base for a tournament named Gehenna 'owned by a man named Taro and sponsored by the Old Devils interested in children with special powers. He later becomes the adoptive brother of Claire Belial, the daughter of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. Kensei is later sent off the island after hearing a couple of Old Devils talking about Claire and her parents to a location filled with malevolent youkai before being saved by Sun Wukong and Yu-Long. After informing the Chief-God, Amaterasu about the situation, the Monkey King decided to take him on as a disciple for the amount of time that he had left. Appearance At first, Kensei was a ten-year-old with black spiky hair and gray eyes that seem to radiate fighting spirit. As a result of the unjust conditions of Hagun Island, he is mostly seen to be dressed in light clothing that grants little protection. After his training with Sun Wukong, Kensei gained a more toned built along with wearing a black gakuran unbuttoned school uniform, a blue undershirt with the kanji for his name on it. As a sixteen-year-old, he is a young man of average height with his turning a bit spikier than before; due to his training during that time, he has developed a well-built and a clean-cut figure that Alice states are close to perfect. He is often described by women as being the perfect combo of cute yet handsome while being strong yet kind. Personality Kensei is a strong-willed and noble young man, in the heat of battle, he is able to maintain his composure against even an assortment of dangerous monsters. He also has a lot of pride in him being a member of the Amagiri Clan as proven when he didn't want to utilize even one of their Amagiri-ryū in Gehenna even if it meant it could grant an advantage. It has shown that Kensei is not above suffering much lighter injuries in order to prevent himself from suffering far severe injuries as proven in his fight against a manticore. Kensei has shown to be a kind-hearted person and can be over-protective as shown with Claire as he didn't want her fighting in the Gehenna, despite realizing her potential. He is generous towards his friends and allies such as Alice, Zane, Hisui, and Rui along with believing in each of their separate abilities. Alice and Claire, Kensei can at times be dimwitted whenever it concerns with dealing with women and a bit unknowledgeable about their feelings towards him. Though it is due to the compassion that he feels towards his loved ones that can cause him to lose his temper when either of them has been injured whether it is physically or emotionally. Being a descendant of a Samurai Clan, Kensei tends to follow the Code of Bushidō (武士道, ''Way of the Warrior), he tends to give respect to strong opponents and sometimes challenge to them to test and improve his skills as a martial artist and swordsman. His desire to fight stronger opponents has led to people calling him a battle maniac, but due to his honorable side, he never forces people into a fight if they don't want to. Kensei never discriminates against people based on their gender and fight them regardless as long as they had the will to stand up and fight. History Kensei hails from the Amagiri Clan, an ancient clan that has existed for as long as the Five Principal Clans and is a direct descendant of the Uesugi Clan through his father. As a child, he was known as a genius adept in combat from a young age and learned the basics of some of their techniques, which Kensei wouldn't of learned until later on. At some point, a lot of his fellow clansmen started to dying resulting in him and his mother going into hiding, in which, she passed down all the Amagiri-ryū. Once several incidents started occurring around Kibou Town, Kensei was kidnapped and brought to Hagun Island at the age of 10. His mother had attempted a rescue attempt but was killed in a battle with the leader of their hired mercenaries. Her death made Kensei the Last Amagiri. Powers & Abilities '''Senjutsu Expert: Under the tutelage of Sun Wukong, Kensei learned senjutsu, as such, he is capable of using it to reinforce both his internal and external body. He is able to also sense and track others from far away distances by reading their auras. Kensei can cause damage to individuals' spirit and internal organs by disrupting their ki, it can also be used to make trees wither or bloom. *'Immense Ki:' Like most children among the Amagiri Clan, he was born with strong potential in using their ki, however, all adults noted that his potential is far greater than the other children. It has been shown that he is able to use their secret techniques despite his age. Due to diligent practice in Internal Martial Arts (including Qigong) and senjutsu, Kensei attained ki that is stated to be able to rival a Master in the Amagiri Clan. *'Touki:' Kensei can cover himself in an aura of ki, increasing his offense, defense, and speed. He learned to channel touki into his swords to further enhance their offensive power. *'Healing:' Kensei learned the healing aspect of senjutsu to increase the bodies' natural healing abilities, thus letting him heal both the physical and mental condition along with stamina. He has proven to be capable of sending a calming sensation in others through stabilizing their ki and he would do so whenever he is giving massages to women. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Kensei is noted to be a natural-born holy sword wielder and is able to wield Murakumo, one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. Immense Strength: In spite of his age, Kensei has shown to be stronger than a normal human, being capable to handle fighting against monsters. After training with Sun Wukong, he has grown strong enough to handle fighting against the trained Gehenna Guard. Kensei soon underwent a rigorous training regimen meant to train himself to the most perfect condition, which consists of conditioning exercises found in Chinese martial arts, thus he gained superhuman strength which he applies to his swordsmanship in order to create air projectiles. Immense Speed: Kensei has shown above-average speed as he can keep up with the monsters in the Gehenna Tournament. After training with Sun Wukong, he became able to move as incredible speed and is agile enough to dodge bullets aimed at him. Having trained and honed his speed, it reached superhuman level referred to as god-speed. Enhanced Durability: Even as a child, he has shown to be durable enough to handle injuries, which would have crippled most humans from larger monsters like the manticore and continued fighting. Kensei was able to endure being shot by a number of light arrows from Jason, then survived a serious beating from the Gehenna Guard and magic attacks from Old Devils. Training under Sun Wukong in Chinese martial arts has built up his bodies' overall toughness and is able to enhance it using ki, letting Kensei withstand bullets from the Gehenna Guard. Immense Stamina and Endurance: Even before training under Sun Wukong, he had enough stamina to handle fighting against monsters for an extended period of time. In his fight against Jason, Kensei handled being shot by light arrows and continued fighting despite his injuries. Training with Sun Wukong has improved both his stamina and endurance letting fight the Gehenna Guard for an extended period of time. Immense Combat Skill: Kensei has been recognized as having prodigious talent, being able to defeat monsters in the Gehenna Tournament, due to his training in both the form and discipline of the Amagiri-ryū. Having trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong, his combat skill has been sharpened letting him fight the Gehenna Guard. He has later been shown to be capable of fighting against various supernatural beings like High-Class Devils and an Evil Dragon said to be stronger than the Five Dragon Kings albeit with the help of his team and Brynhildr. Master Swordsman: Kensei is skilled swordsmanship of the Amagiri-ryū, being able to defeat several monsters in the Gehenna Tournament even without using it at first. Training with Sun Wukong has honed his sword skills to where he was able to defeat multiple trained Gehenna Guard. In his mid-teens, Kensei became a swordsman of incredible strength and skill letting him either defeat or fight on par with other powerful opponents and became a candidate for Sword Saint. He also appears to favor quick draw methods such as Iaijutsu. *'Hiryūki '(飛龍斬, Flying Dragon Slash): His favored signature move, in which Kensei swings his sword using significant force and speed, which creates a compressed air blade letting him cut opponents from a distance and is sharp enough to let him cut through dense materials such as stone. Master Martial Artist: Kensei is a skilled martial artist having trained Amagiri-ryū as a child and has shown to be able to take on opponents far older than himself. In his training with Sun Wukong, he learned both the forms and disciplines of Chinese Kenpō like Bajiquan and Baguazhang granting him balance in offense and defense letting him take on the Gehenna Guard. Kensei has become proficient enough to fight against opponents such as High-Class Devils and Sacred Gear users. *'Shinsoku '(神速, Godspeed): This is a movement technique invented by Kensei, which relies on his natural speed and footwork letting him move faster than the eye can track. It is done by focusing ki to his feet to get from one point to another using the least amount of steps. Expert Magician: Kensei learned magic and spells known in the Amagiri Clan, he is knowledgeable in those that originate from the Eastern Magic of Shintoism. As such, he is able to form protective barriers. *'Purification Master:' As the Last Amagiri, he has undergone extensive spiritual training in order to inherit a lot of their techniques, as such, he had become a skilled mystic able to purify most evil spirits and has been developed after learning senjutsu. Master Technician: Kensei is classified as a Technique-Type Fighter who seeks to master and polish his sword skills and martial arts to their utmost potential as well as create his own techniques. During several fights, he has proven to be capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain an advantage in battles despite the odds and using what he learned from his mother as a means of avoiding dangerous situations. Weapon Specialist: As the Last Amagiri, his mother taught him how to wield the various weapons of the Amagiri Clan and use them in an efficient manner. Equipment Kurogane (黒鉄, Black Iron): Kensei wields one of the Ōbu Kaikyū, which Amakuni Yasutsuna forged for him, as such it has shown to be a powerful sword whenever he uses it in an efficient manner. Kurogane has shown to be remarkably durable letting him cut through denser materials and even magic without receiving damages, it is also shown to be able to enhance the damage potential of all his attacks. Kurogane has long since become the most favored weapon of choice for Kensei whenever in combat. Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): One of the three Sacred Treasures of Japan known as the Divine Spiritual Sword and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi '''rivaling both Excalibur and Durandal. It can generate a massive amount of holy aura, the aura emits a quiet and peaceful hum making it a lot easier to control and sharp enough to even split a leaf in half on contact with its blade. Murakumo lets Kensei the power to manipulate the wind. '''Talisman: Kensei is able to cast different spells using paper talismans. Trivia *His name means (剣聖) means "Sword Saint", which could reference his potential as a swordsman; it could also be translated as (拳聖) "Fist Saint", which could reference his potential as a martial artist. **His surname means (天霧) "Heavenly Mist". *Kensei was born right-handed since he carries his katana next to his left hip making it a lot easier for him to unsheath it instead of keeping it on his right hip. Though he has shown to be able to wield his sword with his left hand after training with his mother albeit not as skilled as her. *His design is based around Touta Konoe from UQ-Holder, Ikki Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, Ayato Amagiri from ' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk' and Hayato Kisaragi from Hundred. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Hagun Island